Wish
by CrackedMetal
Summary: Alt. final scene of the novel "Wishing Well". Martha made her wish but what would the Doctor's wish have been? He wanted so many things but if he had to pick just one, which would he pick? Implied Doctor/Rose. CAN STILL READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BOOK.


**A/N Okay, this is set in the last scene of the Doctor Who novel "Wishing Well". If you haven't read it it shouldn't matter that much, you'll get the general idea and I didn't really go into what happened in the story. Please review if you read and I hope you like it!**

**Summary: Set in the final scene of the novel "Wishing Well". What would have the Doctor's wish had been? Implied Doctor/Rose. ONE-SHOT. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely no rights to Doctor Who so please don't sue me for writing this. It is just our lowly way of creative expressionism. Thanks a bunch XD**

**

* * *

Wish**

_Once again, she found the Doctor waiting for her by the well. He was watching the sunrise._

"I can't keep this," Martha said, holding the gold sovereign Angela had given her in the palm of her left hand and gazing at it in wonder and regret.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked, not turning to her, instead continuing to look out at the splashes of colour all over the canvas of sky. His eyes were distant, as were his words; they whispered past his lips sounding accidental and unnoticed as they were carried away on the wind.

"It's too valuable. I mean, it would feel like stealing. I've never owned anything so valuable in all my life." She closed her fist around it for just a second before moving it from hand to hand, still inspecting it closely, already knowing what she was going to do and wondering how much she would regret it.

The Doctor pulled a face and sucked in a deep breath as if coming out of a trance. "I dunno. There's a planet called Voga that's made from solid gold. They wouldn't be impressed with you there." He looked down at her, face rising in a cheeky grin as his hands stayed stuffed in his pockets.

She loved the familiarity that came with that smile but the expression in his eyes were showing her something else completely and she knew his thoughts were still elsewhere, somewhere that wasn't very pleasant from what she could see.

"Maybe not, but all the same..." She didn't finish the sentence, just let it hang in the air as she waited for the inevitable question.

He was watching her carefully now, eyes following her rather nervous looking hand movements. "So, what are you going to do with it then?"

She huffed out a silent laugh to herself and stopped fiddling, looking back at him now. She stepped forward to come to stand right in front of the now silent and empty well, turning back round to look at him with a smile. "I'm going to make a wish." Her arm stretched out over the top of the cracked and crumbling stone sides, coin held stationary between her index finger and thumb.

"That's a gold sovereign, that's got to be one heck of a wish." He eyed the gold that glinted in the rising sun and swallowed. He knew she was going to ask and he didn't know what he was going to say. It was pointless; the well was just a well with no sort of magical powers or ancient creature that would help their wishes come to life, just an empty stone chasm that would echo as it was dropped. He looked at the ground and clenched his fists tightly inside his pockets as she asked.

"We'll make it a double. Have you thought of what you'd wish for yet?"

The words spurred his mind into action and in a split second thousands of different scenario's screamed through his head, hundreds of wishes coming to the forefront of his mind as his eyes clenched shut in wake of the tears he knew were welling in his eyes.

Of course he could think of so many different things, 900 years was a long time to live and one could pile up so many wishes... fantasies that would never happen and that he didn't dwell on for fear of getting lost or being corrupted by his aching soul.

It only took that one second for him to think of everything.

It only took that one second for him to think through the consequences of those wishes coming true.

It only took that one second for him to realise there was only one thing he would wish for, whether the well would do anything or not.

But he knew it would take much longer than that second to forget his wish, to let it pass from his mind and not bother him every waking moment.

He shook himself out of his downwards spiral of emotion and looked back at her, smiling the best he could, feeling it on his face and knowing he failed as it turned to a grimace. "Nah." He simply said in response, scared that if he said more she would hear his voice shake or the hitch in his breathing, or even the stutter of his hearts as they beat wildly in his chest.

"Go on," she pushed, stepping back to him. "There must be something." She saw him swallow again and knew he was struggling and would give in to her. She didn't know what his wish would be, and she highly doubted he would tell her, but she thought it might help him. Of course the well would do nothing but it was a nice sentiment and she knew he would probably never let her in about any of the emotional things in his life, so this was the best she could do.

His eyes held the faraway look that she knew so very well; whatever he was thinking, whatever it was the Doctor was secretly wishing for, it was deep and aching within him. It was pain and anger and destiny. It was desperation and fear and love. She knew there was only one thing that could inspire all those emotions within him and this was one of the first times she didn't feel jealously coursing through her veins.

_Rose._

She reached out, grabbed his right hand and pulled in from his pocket. Placing it palm up she gently gave him the stone and walked around him, pushing him forward lightly in encouragement.

"Do it Doctor." She persuaded.

He hesitated only a moment before stepping forward again and flipping the tiny piece of gold into the well. There was a millisecond of silence and utter stillness but then he turned suddenly and walked briskly away from the well, ignored the "plop" noise they heard that indicated there was now water in the well, a miracle in and of itself.

She hurried after him, trying to catch up and wondering if she had done the right thing. When he had turned his face was scrunched in effort to hold in everything and hide as he always did and she was terrified by the utter hopelessness that showed through his barriers as he swept past her without a word.

They reached the TARDIS in record time, Martha never catching up with the Doctor as he hadn't slowed his pace over the mile it was to get there.

He unlocked the door without a word and walked inside, instantly setting the co-ordinates. He waited till he saw Martha step, panting, into the room from outside before he pulled down the "handbrake" and sent them into flight.

They stood in silence as they reached the Vortex, the TARDIS settling and humming all around them.

Martha was frustrated when he didn't turn from the console to even look at her. She sighed; she knew he wasn't angry with her or anything like that but that he needed time to rebuild his walls and be okay again. It took her breath away that such a simple thing, just a wish, could have this sort of effect on him.

She knew he wanted to be left alone and that when she did leave it'd only be a matter of hours before they were off on another adventure again, both of them pretending they were perfectly okay. But after everything that happened she was quite tired so it worked out well for the both of them.

"Well I'm going to go and catch up on some sleep. Goodnight Doctor," she said pleasantly, though it was morning, not expecting a response. She walked to the other side of the console room and opened the door that led to the rest of the TARDIS.

She was sure the Doctor must have been really out of it because as she slid the door closed she just caught a glimpse of him looking up at the ceiling, seemingly at nothing, and heard something she was sure if he was aware she was still there, she never would have heard.

His voice was a whisper echoing in the cavernous room and the TARDIS seemed to groan in some sort of shared mourning as Martha walked away, trying to hold back tears of regret and sympathy but also rejection and hurt, wishing just once that she would be enough for the wonderful Time Lord.

The TARDIS cried as she heard her Doctor's voice, pleading with an impossibility as a few words slipped involuntarily past his lips.

"I wish when you promised me forever you could have been telling the truth."

**A/N Okay so, what do you think? I'm not really too sure but I just finished reading the book and I thought of this straight away and figured I might as well write it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING! **

**Thanks for reading,  
Metal.**


End file.
